One Year With You
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: Fairy tail dibubarkan. Membuat anggotanya menempuh jalan masing-masing. Erza yang merasa kesal dengan kelemahannya, bergabung bersama Crime sorciere agar menjadi lebih kuat.../Canon, Twoshot, Manga chp. 416. RnR?


**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Inspirasi dari manga Fairy tail chapter 416**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…teruslah telusuri jalan cahaya, seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan. Biar kami saja yang berjalan dijalan kegelapan…"

Erza segera menolehkan pandangannya saat suara yang tak asing itu memasuki gendang telinganya. Dan benar saja, Jellal dan anggota Crime Sorcierenya berjalan melewatinya, dengan sebuah pesan yang sangat mendalam.

Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia tampak ketakutan. Tangannya bergetar saat mengingat kejadian melawan Tartaros, yang tanpa sengaja mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang ingin ia lupakan di Menara surga.

Tapi, suara itu… kata-kata itu… seakan menjadi obat manjur yang seketika menghilangkan segala ketakutannya.

Erza mengutuk kelemahannya, ketidak berdayaannya saat dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang tak mungkin baginya untuk memilih. Dan disaat seperti itu, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia benar-benar marah pada kelemahannya. Karena kelemahannya, bisa saja ia kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga di hidupnya.

"Tunggu!"

Seketika seluruh anggota Crime Sorciere menghentikan langkahya. Berbalik dan menatap orang yang menyuruh mereka berhenti.

"Tolong ajak aku bersama kalian!"

* * *

><p>Jellal melirikan pandangannya pada gadis scarlet yang berada jauh dibelakangnya. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran tampak menghiasi raut wajahnya tatkala menatap gadis itu.<p>

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Erza bergabung bersama kita?" Jellal kembali menatap lurus kedepan saat Cobra bertanya padanya.

"Entahlah. Pasti ada suatu alasan kenapa Erza ingin bergabung bersama kita. Lagipula hanya setahun, bukan waktu yang lama…" jawab Jellal yang sama sekali tidak membuat Cobra puas.

"…bukankah kau yang paling tahu jawaban sebenarnya?" lanjut Jellal yang mengerti kalau jawaban yang diberikannya tidak membuat Cobra puas.

Cobra hanya mendecih, mengerti betul maksud ucapan Jellal. Dengan kemampuan pendengarannya yang luar biasa, ia bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun, bahkan, suara hati seseorang. Jadi tentu hal yang mudah baginya mengetahui sesuatu tanpa harus repot bertanya.

"Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang." Segera Jellal menoleh pada Cobra, memastikan kebenaran dari ucapannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Cih, tubuhnya memang disini, tapi pikirannya entah dimana!" jalas Cobra kesal. Jellal segera menolehkan pandangannya kembali pada Erza yang kini tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Meldy.

"Kalau sampai dewan tahu, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab. Aku tak sudi kalau harus kembali kesana!" tambah Cobra, yang seperti tidak percaya pada Erza.

"Tenang saja, kupastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi…" Jellal menjeda ucapannya, memastikan sang lawan bicara mendengarkan lanjutan ucapannya.

"…kalau sampai kalian berbuat kejahatan, aku sendiri yang akan mengadili kalian," lanjut Jellal yang hanya mendapat senyuman sinis dari Cobra.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti…" ucapnya angkuh.

Merasa tak puas akan jawaban Jellal, Cobra segera menghampiri Erza yang berada di belakang bersama Meldy. Cobra berdiri tepat dihadapan Erza, membuat ia dan Meldy menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula semua anggota Crime sourcier.

"Apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya bergabung disini?" Erza terkekeh pelan, mendengar pertanyaan Cobra, membuat sang penanya Kesal.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Cobra dengan ekspresi dan nada yang siap mengajak bertarung.

"Tidak, hanya saja akhirnya ada juga yang menanyakan hal itu."

Memang sejak pertama, Erza meminta bergabung, sampai sekarang, Jellal dan yang lainnya tak menanyakan alasan ia bergabung. Hal itu sedikit membuatnya heran. Tapi jika yang dibicarakan disini adalah Jellal, maka tak ada alasan untuk Erza mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lelaki itu lebih memahami Erza, dibanding dirinya sendiri.

Saat Erza memintanya bergabung dengan guildnya, Jellal tak menanyakan alasan apapun. Ia hanya melihat ekspresi yang memancar dari gadis scarlet itu. Dan saat Erza berkata hanya sampai setahun, Jellal segera menyetujuinya tanpa banyak komentar.

Jellal adalah pemimpin disini, jadi tak ada yng berani menentangnya. Bahkan Oracion Seis sekalipun.

"Aku ingin…" Erza menggantungkan kaliamatnya, memandang mereka satu-persatu, tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "…mengalahkan kalian."

Seketika hawa disekitar mereka berubah, mendengar pengakuan yang terlontar dari mulut Erza. Pandangan mereka berubah menjadi tatapan yang siap bertarung.

"Apa maksudmu Erza?" tanya Jellal cepat, sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Aku ingin lebih kuat, untuk itu aku harus bisa mengalahkan kalian!" Hawa yang tadinya agak tegang kini kembali normal, setelah mendengar penjelasan Erza.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin kami melatihmu?" tanya Jellal memastikan.

"Tidak. Jika seperti itu, kalian tidak akan serius melawanku. Aku ingin kalian menganggapku musuh, dengan begitu kalian akan melawanku dengan serius, ya 'kan?" Jellal menautkan kedua alisnya, terganggu akan ucapan Erza.

"Walaupun bukan musuhku, aku akan serius melawanmu jika itu yang kau inginkan." Erza tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan dari Jellal yang sepertinya enggan menganggapnya sebagai musuh.

"Baiklah. Terserah apa maumu…"

"Kebetulan, pertarungan kita yang waktu itu belum berakhir. Kita tentukan siapa pemenang sebenarnya nanti," ucap Cobra terdengar antusias.

"Aku juga ingin membalas kekalahanku waktu itu. Hal yang sama tak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya." Midnight juga sepertinya antusias sama halnya seperti Cobra.

"Ya, itulah yang aku harapkan."

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, untuk sementara waktu, kita akan menetap di gua ini. Tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Ini akan menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk mencari informasi tentang Zeref, juga… mencari keberadaan dark guild yang menurut rumor berada kota ini."<p>

Erza memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan Jellal, lebih tepatnya mempelajari apa yang Jellal lakukan selama ini. Ia mengerti kalau kehidupan yang Jellal jalani sangat jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan yang dirinya jalani.

Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mengasingkan diri dari orang lain, juga tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti gua, atau tempat yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Hanya bertiga, sebelum Ultear menghilang, dan sekarang berdua dengan Meldy. Berdua?

'Apa Jellal jadi harem?' pikir Erza khawatir. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran jelek yang tiba-tiba merasuki pikirannya.

"Hoi Erza, 'harem' itu apa?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Cobra, mampu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Rasanya Erza ingin segera mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saking malunya. Ia lupa kalau disini ada orang yang bisa mendengar pikiran orang. Tapi beruntungnya Erza karena sepertinya tak ada dari mereka yang tahu apa 'harem' itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membaca pikiranku?" tanya, lebih tepatnya perintah Erza dengan aura siap membunuh.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berpikir!" balas Cobra enteng.

"Ho… sepertinya kau ingin segera 'menentukan pemenangnya' sekarang ya?"

Seandainya dihadapannya Natsu atau Gray, sudah pasti mereka akan segera meminta ampun saat melihat aura yang dikeluarkan Erza sekarang. Sayangnya yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Cobra, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut yang terpancar di wajahnya. Justru sebaliknya, itulah yang ia harapkan.

Cobra tersenyum angkuh, sebelum menerima tantangan Erza. "Itulah yang aku tunggu!"

"Jellal, tak masalah 'kan kalau aku melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Erza, sambil membuka jubah yang dari tadi dipakainya, begitupun dengan Cobra.

"Ya, terserah kau. Tapi… jangan terlalu memaksakan diri…" Erza mengangguk mengerti. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum tipis yang tak disadari siapapun.

Cobra segera menyerang Erza dengan pukulan-pukulan beruntun, yang tentu saja dengan mudah dibalas oleh Erza. Tak berhasil dengan serangan tadi, Cobra segera mundur menjauhi Erza lalu segera melancarkan serangan sihirnya. Erza terpental beberapa meter hingga punggungnya menghantam pohon.

"Uhuk… uhuk… seperti yang aku harapkan…" Erza membersihkan darah yang sedikit mengucur di sudut bibirnya. Lalu kembali berdiri untuk melawan Cobra. Anggota Crime sourcier yang lain hanya menyaksikan pertarungan keduanya, tanpa berniat ikut campur.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai armormu?" Erza tak menanggapi, dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pedang, kemudian segera menyerang balik Cobra.

"Apa kau meremehkanku, Titania?!"

Cobra melesakan serangan-serangan pada Erza yang sedang mencoba menyerangnya. Erza menghindari serangan-serangan Cobra dengan lihai, walaupun tanpa armor.

"Kaulah yang meremehkanku dengan serangan ragu-ragumu itu."

"APA?! Kalau begitu rasakan ini!" Erza terpental beberapa meter sebelum kembali membentur pohon. Pedang yang dipakainya hancur oleh serangan Cobra yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Serangan seperti itulah yang aku harapkan." Erza bangkit, dan mengganti pedangnya yang hancur dengan tombak.

Erza menyerang Cobra dengan cepat menggunakan tombaknya. Sayangnya serangan-serangan Erza dengan mudah dihindari Cobra. Cobra mendengar suara hati Erza, sehingga membuatnya dengan mudah mengetahui serangan yang akan Erza lancarkan. Tapi Cobra harus mengakui kalau keahlian berpedang Erza memang luar biasa. Kalau dirinya tak punya kemampuan mendengar pikiran orang lain, tentu sulit baginya menghindari serangan Erza.

Duak…

Tiba-tiba Erza menendang tubuh Cobra dengan keras, membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh. Cobra sama sekali tidak menyadari serangan barusan. Ia terlalu fokus pada tombak yang Erza gunakan untuk menyerangnya.

"Itu balasan untuk seranganmu tadi."

"Cih, kali ini aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmu, Titania!"

Tak lama setelah kata-kata itu terucap, serangan bertubi-tubi Cobra lancarkan. Saking banyaknya, Erza tak mampu menghindari semuanya. Erza memposisikan diri untuk bertahan, kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai tameng untuk melindungi wajahnya.

Kumpulan asap mengepul di sekeliling Erza, seiring dengan gencarnya serangan yang Cobra lancarkan.

"Huh, dengan serangan seperti itu, sudah pasti kau akan mengeluarkan armormu. Maju, Titania. Lawan aku dengan semua kekuatanmu!"

Cobra menghentikan serangannya, menunggu Erza menyerang balik. Lama, hingga kepulan asapnya perlahan-lahan memudar. Cobra membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Erza tidak menggunakan armornya? Jadi dari tadi ia menerima serangannya dengan tangan kosong? Dan yang paling membuat Cobra dan yang lainnya terkejut adalah…

"Je…lal…?" Erza terbata, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dihadapannya. Jellal melindunginya?

"Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika melihat kau terluka lebih dari ini…" Perkataan Jellal yang pelan, bagai bisikan, terbawa angin sebelum sampai ke telinga Erza.

* * *

><p>3 bulan kemudian –Winter-<p>

"Huff… huff…" Sesekali Erza meniup tangannya, memberi kehangatan. Kepulan uap keluar saat mulutnya terbuka memberi kehangatan pada tangannya yang mulai beku. Api unggun dihadapannya tak cukup memberi kehangatan.

"Dinginnya…" Ia semakin merapatkan jubah yang dipakainya guna mencari lebih banyak kehangatan.

Erza belum terbiasa berada diruang terbuka saat musim dingin seperti ini. Sekarang ia benar-benar sadar betapa berbedanya dunia ia dan dunia mereka. Hanya dialah satu-satunya yang merasa terganggu dengan dinginnya malam di musim dingin ini. Jelas sekali hal semacam ini sudah biasa bagi mereka semua.

Erza menekuk kakinya, dan memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Matanya tertuju pada api yang menyala dihadapannya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"Erza, kau kedinginan ya?" Erza menoleh, mendapati Meldy yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Begitulah…"

"Aku tahu cara membuatmu lebih hangat."

"Caranya?" Meldy hanya menyerigai, lalu mendorong Erza kesamping hingga menubruk Jellal. Tak lama ia pun ikut menubrukan dirinya pada Erza, membuat jarak ketiganya menghilang.

"Hangatnya…" ucap Meldy pelan, sambil memejamkan matanya.

Erza tersenyum singkat melihat Meldy yang nampaknya sudah tertidur. Perlahan Erza menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Jellal, memeluk kakinya erat, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, hangatnya…" ucap Erza pelan. Senyum tipis serta rona kemerahan, menghiasi wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik tudung yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini pencarian keberadaan Zeref kembali dilakukan. Jellal telah membagi pasukannya menjadi beberapa kelompok, yang masing-masing akan ditugaskan di tempat yang berbeda.<p>

"Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Zeref maupun dark guild. Aku juga tidak merasakan adanya aura jahat yang biasa aku rasakan."

"…"

Erza, yang menjadi patnernya hari ini lebih 'diam' dari biasanya. Ia tidak merespon atau mengeluarkan suara sejak dimulainya misi. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jellal terganggu.

"Erza kau tak apa?" tanya Jellal khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik."

"Apa ada yang membuatmu terganggu? Katakanlah…" ucap Jellal lembut.

"Jellal… aku-"

Brukk

"Erza kau kenapa?" Kepanikan melanda Jellal saat Erza tiba-tiba ambruk ke tanah.

"Panas. Gawat!" Jellal segera membawa Erza dalam gendongannya. Untuk saat ini, dalam pikiran Jellal adalah mencari tempat yang aman untuk istirahat Erza.

"Maaf…" lirih Erza dalam tidurnya.

"Cih."

Jellal merutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasa tidak berhasil melindungi Erza. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau Erza bukanlah orang yang terbiasa berada dialam terbuka, apalagi saat bersalju seperti ini. Dan beberapa hari terakhir mereka selalu tidur di alam terbuka karena tidak menemukan gua yang biasa menjadi tempat tinggal sementara. Baginya dan yang lain itu menjadi hal yang biasa, tapi bagi Erza? Jelas tidak!

"Sial!" Berapa lama pun ia mencari, tak ada satupun tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk Erza istirahat. Tak putus asa, Jellal mencari ke hutan, berharap menemukan gua atau semacamnya. Namun nihil. Tubuh Erza semakin menggigil, dan wajahnya mulai pucat, membuat Jellal semakin panik.

Diturunkannya Erza agar bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar. Lalu ia mulai mencari beberapa kayu untuk dibakar. Setidaknya ini bisa menghangatkan Erza untuk sementara.

Selanjutnya ia merobohkan beberapa pohon dengan sihirnya. Dengan telaten ia membuat sebuah tempat –semacam tenda- yang terbuat dari kayu serta ranting dari pohon itu, dan daun sebagai alasnya. Setidaknya cukup untuk jadi tempat mereka istirahat malam ini.

Dibawanya tubuh Erza kedalam tenda yang telah ia buat. Jellal melepaskan jubahnya, lalu menyelimuti Erza dengan itu. Ia kembali membuat api unggun diluar tenda, berharap kehangatan dari api itu masuk kedalam sana.

Tubuh Erza masih menggigil, dan dahinya masih terasa panas saat Jellal menyentuhnya. Jellal kebingungan. Tak mungkin ia menyalakan api didalam sana, tempat itu terlau sempit.

'Aku harus membuatnya hangat, tapi bagaimana?' pikir Jellal gelisah.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, yang membuatnya blusing seketika. Tapi ia harus melakukannya, agar membuat Erza hangat. Perlahan Jellal tidur tepat disebelah Erza. Diperhatikannya wajah gadis itu yang kini memerah karena panas. Jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Jellal menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam dirinya.

Tangannya yang bergetar telurur menyentuh gadis itu, membawa gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya. Tangan satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepala Erza yang kini tenggelam dalam dada bidangnya yang bergemuruh. Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Tubuh Erza yang berada dalam dekapannya kini tak lagi bergetar kerena kedinginan.

Mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi Jellal merasa beruntung karena bisa melihat sisi lemah Erza yang lain. Jellal semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada gadis itu. Rasanya ia ingin memiliki gadis itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Wangi yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu membuatnya merasa tenang sehingga mampu mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

**####TBC####**

* * *

><p>"One year with you" terinspirasi dari manga fairy tail chapter 416… :D<p>

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ada adegan JerZa juga di manganya… XD

Gzz, coba aja JerZa jadi Chara utamanya. Inspirasi q bisa membludak… #plakk

Kemungkinan ini hanya dua chapter, jadi tunggu aja lanjutannya ya!

Shankyuu… :)


End file.
